An Unexpected Riddle
by Bodom's Nightmare
Summary: When Hermiones Time Turner goes out of control, she goes back in time farther than anticipated. Who will she meet? HG/TR Please give it a chance!
1. The Time Turner

**A/N This is my second oneshot, so I hope you like it! HG/TR**

* * *

><p>Hermione was falling, rising, floating, sinking and being twisted beyond imagination all at once. The Time Turner was still clenched tightly in her hand as she traveled through time and space. All at once, her feet hit solid ground. She was still in Hogwarts' courtyard, but it was…<em>different<em>…somehow, and it was empty except for a boy a bit older than herself who was sitting on a bench.

When she had appeared, he had leaped to his feet, eyes wide and wand drawn in an instant. She raised her hands quickly to show she was unarmed and said, "Its ok, I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter." After a moment, she asked, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

The boy stared at her in surprise at the unexpected question. When he finally replied, his voice was deep, measured and wary. "It's 1941. Why?" his voice hardened as he glared at her. "Who are you and how did you get inside the boundaries?"

Hermione didn't hear his question; instead a new question was on her mind: _How on earth did she get to the year 1941?_ She must have gone back at least fifty years, and with a simple Time Turner at that! As she regained herself, she took in the boys' appearance. He was rather tall with jet black hair and stunning emerald eyes. When he caught her staring at him, he snapped again, "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

She finally answered. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm not sure how I got here, though. You see, I was using a Time Turner, and—" she broke off as the boy gaped at the charm in her hands. "You know what this is?" she asked incredulously. As she watched, he reached into his shirt and pulled out an identical Time Turner. It was now her turn to gape. "What? How…? Who are you?" she finished lamely.

The boy again started at her question "Tom…" he said slowly. "Tom Riddle."

Hermione looked at him closely. "I've heard that before…" she murmured. She realized he had relaxed and lowered his wand. "You seem to know about them. Can you tell me why I came here when I only wanted to go back a couple hours?"

The boy, Tom, looked thoughtful. "I could, but I need to know what year you were in previously."

"1998."

"Are you _serious_?" Tom backpedaled. As he sat heavily on the bench, he sighed and said, slightly amused, "I'm not sure why then. The furthest I've gone was eight days. Never fifty seven years!" Suddenly awkward, he glanced at her, still standing in the same place. "Do you want to, uh, sit down?" he gestured weakly at the seat next to him. She sat down tensely and they were silent a moment. "So, tell me a bit about yourself," Tom broke the silence. "What House are you in?"

"I'm a sixth year in Gryffindor. And you?"

"Seventh year Slytherin," Tom turned to gaze at Hermione and cocked his head. "You know, you really are…beautiful…for a Gryffindor."

Hermione blushed a faint red and grinned. "Thanks, I guess. You're handsome…for a Slytherin."

Unexpectedly, he let out a clear, rich laugh that reverberated in Hermione's ears and she suddenly found herself laughing with him. Their gazes met and their voices died as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Mr. Riddle, what is the meaning of this?"

The two new friends froze as a voice sounded behind them. They whipped around and Hermione jaw hit the ground. A fifty year younger Dumbledore was striding toward them, a stern look on his wrinkle-free face. "And who might this be, Tom?" he asked curiously, but not accusingly, when he reached them.

Tom stood quickly and replied, "Professor, this is Hermione; she has a Time Turner, almost exactly like mine." He glanced at Hermione and she pulled the Time Turner from her pocket.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked as he stared curiously at the charm.

After a moment's hesitation, she placed it into his hand. He inspected it then turned it over to peer at the bottom surface. Hermione almost stopped him, but he had already seen it. He returned it with a forced, cheery smile. "It is a very…interesting… work," he commented.

Turning back to Tom, who had been watching uncomfortably at their exchange, he said, Since there has been no solution to reversing time travel, would you care to mentor Hermione here in the ways of a Slytherin?" Tom nodded enthusiastically. "That is, if you don't mind being in Tom's House?" Dumbledore added to Hermione with a twinkle in his eye.

She cocked her head slightly and nodded. "That would be fine."

"Very well, you may go and begin your counseling now, Tom. And Hermione…" he turned his gaze back to her. "We will get you back to your own year as soon as we can. Until then, I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiled at her and swept neatly away, vanishing as quickly as he had come.

Tom stared after his professor a moment before turning to grin excitedly at Hermione. "Come on, then, I'll show you to the Slytherin Tower." Holding his arm out in a playful manner, he straightened his back and lifted is head regally.

Hermione nodded, playing along, and looped her arm through his and they set off together. As they entered the hallways, Hermione glanced curiously at Tom. "So, why aren't you in any classes?"

"I was further ahead in my classes than anyone, so they gave me a few days off. Today, tomorrow and Friday, to be exact. Then there's the weekend, so that's like five days of no schoolwork." He paused, his shoulders slumping. "But I thought I would have no one to spend the break with. But now you're here!"

At that moment, they pulled to a halt in front of a large portrait of a thin, old man with jet black hair that reminded Hermione distinctly of an older Professor Snape. The thought made her snort faintly.

"Password?" the man drawled slowly, emotionlessly, as they stood there.

"Bloodied blade and soul," Tom muttered. Hermione stared at him with shock as the portrait swung outward. Tom snickered at her expression. "He had the most gruesome passwords," he explained dryly.

Hermione shook her head and followed him up a shallow staircase. As a room opened up in front of them, she gasped in awe. The Slytherin Common room was nothing she would have ever expected. In fact, it was so like Gryffindor's own Common room, she would have thought she was in her own house, had it not been completely Slytherin themed. Green and silver curtains draped the windows. Emerald sofas lined the walls, with detailed patterns sewn in. A Slytherin Banner hung on the far wall, with a hissing serpent embroidered in the fine fabric. Tom caught her look of awe and grinned at her. "You like it?"

She turned her gaze to the massive, gleaming chandelier above their heads and nodded hazily. Tom, apparently satisfied by her vague answer, led her to an elegantly made divan near the fire. They sat down.

As he started explaining the ways of Slytherin, she was amazed at how alike Slytherin house and her own were. They had a similar system, and even, according to what Tom explained, rules. He finished and glanced hesitantly at her. "Is that too much?"

Hermione shook her head, her silky hair waving over her shoulders. "It's very much like Gryffindor," she said with a smile. "Yes, I like it."

Tom grinned, but at that moment, footsteps sounded outside the portrait hole. He stared at her in shock and hurriedly stood, gesturing her to follow as he bounded up the spiral staircase in the corner. He bolted down a long hall with multiple doors at regular intervals and stopped at the last one on the right. Muttering what Hermione guessed to be the password, he pushed to door open and shooed her inside.

"I have to go now, make yourself at home. I'll be up in a few hours. If you want to read, the books are over there—" a wave of his hand towards the corner of the room "—and i will bring you something from the Great Hall later." He abruptly grasped her shoulder, staring into her eyes. "Will you be ok?"

She nodded he gazed at her a moment longer before sweeping from the room, locking the door behind him and leaving her alone. She turned and took in the room.

Like the common room, it was adorned with emerald and silver. Hermione guessed it was about twenty by twenty two feet in size. A fancy four poster was situated in the far corner, its drapes pulled neatly. Directly across from the door through which she entered a broad window looked out over the Quidditch field. The dying rays of the setting sun cast an orange glow across the castle. Hermione walked slowly to the bookshelf which Tom had gestured and was amazed at how many volumes he had. She ran a finger gently across the rows, before finally selecting an aged, thick volume that caught her interest._ Who Created the Dark Arts and Why_ was pressed in fading gold on the worn leather. Curious, she made her way across the room to a sofa by the window and sat down. As the sunlight died, she began reading.

Tom hurried up the vacant stairs towards his room, careful as to not let the tray he was holding clatter. Upon reaching his room, he said the password and hurried inside. Seeing the room was dark, he wondered if Hermione was still here. He scanned the room quickly and his eyes came to rest on a figure standing by the window, her shoulders shaking violently.

He quietly walked over to stand beside her and noticed tears staining her cheeks. He gently rested a hand on her shoulder. She jolted from her thoughts and, seeing him there, gazed at him in surprise. "I—I don't belong here," she whispered sadly. "I can't stay."

Tom blinked slowly and unexpectedly pulled her into his arms, allowing her to sob gently into his chest. He stroked her auburn hair, whispering comforting words into her ear and holding her close. When she was recomposed she stepped back but Tom kept her close. "You _can_ belong here, if you would like." He gazed into her eyes and leaned down to press his lips tenderly to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. When they broke apart, her eyes glittered with fresh tears.

"Thank you," she whispered, "For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please do me favor and review! Answer me this: should I continue this FanFic?**


	2. Feline Frenzy

**A/N So heres the next chapter, hope you guys like it! I might do another chapter, and if so, it will be... _unexpected_... to say the least. XD**

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed dreamily as she lay on the soft, comfortable mattress of her bed thinking about the night's events. When Tom had held her, she hadn't resisted; he made her feel safe and relaxed. She was surprised at how quickly she had fallen for the dark haired boy. She never expected to fall in love with anyone, let alone a Slytherin, but there she was, in a different time, just kissed one. She smiled in the dark. She remembered vividly the past hour.<p>

Right after Tom had kissed her, they had sat on the couch next to each other for a half hour, silently enjoying each others company. When the midnight bell had rung, he had helped her get her bed ready and kissed her good-night, to which she smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're just a big flirt," she had snickered, rolling her eyes at him. Tom had just grinned and kissed her until they were gasping for breath, when she pushed him away. "I'm tired!" she protested.

"Very well, _Master_," he bowed jokingly. With a twirl, he spun her around the room and finally flopped down on the couch, pulling her down next to him. She couldn't resist a giggle as he tousled her already messy hair with his long fingers, causing it to fall into her face. "This is _not_ how senior students act," he had teased her with a smirk. "We sure are immature!"

"No, _you're _immature," Hermione stood and stared down at him, hands on her hips. "We really should get to bed," she insisted.

"Oh, come on, we have all night, I don't have anything tomorrow."

"No, I'm tired," she repeated sternly. "Good-night, _Tom_ _Riddle_!" With a prance, she fell into her bed with a sigh. "You should turn in too, mister."

"Nah, I think I'll stay up a while longer. I still can't get enough of your company." Hermione snorted to that and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a weight fell on top of her chest, crushing the air from her lungs. Her eyes flew wide to see a pair of eyes staring down at her, observing her curiously.

"Tom!" She cried. She lifted her arms to push the weight off her, but then her arm brushed against something and she gasped in shock and pleasure. _Fur! _A quiet mew sounded above her and she lit her wand to see a slender black she-cat sitting on her stomach. Tom was positively beaming down at her as she ran her fingers through the soft, thick fur of the cat.

"Her name is Midnight," he informed her, bending to sit next to her on the bed. "I think she likes you." The pretty cat was purring up a storm, which lightened Hermione. "Pretty isn't she?" he murmured. "Like you…"

She blushed, then punched his arm. "You really are a flirt." She gazed down at the purring feline in her arms. "I have a cat, Crookshanks…"

Tom had seemed relieved, but quickly hid it. "What did he look like?" He asked with barely suppressed excitement.

"He has long orange fur, a squashed face, and loves to chase mice. I left him in my year, though…"

"Are you sure about that?" She glanced up in surprise to see him disappear into another room. She gaped in shock as he reappeared, an orange furry bundle in his arms. He retook his seat next to her and handed a purring Crookshanks to her, a satisfied grin plastered on his handsome face. "I saw him run away right after you appeared. I guessed he might be yours, so I brought him here."

Hermione stroked the familiar fur, then flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Tom!" She said into his ear. "Thank you so much…"

He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're welcome, Hermione." He had then stood and sat on his own bed, watching an elated Hermione as she fussed over the two cats. As he prepared to flip the lights out, she flashed him a smile reserved for him and blinked before lying back as the room went dark.

And here she was, with the two cats still purring next to her, and Toms' steady breathing the only sound in the room. She was glad she was here, and with Tom for company, she knew it wouldn't be as hard for her being away from her friends and her year, but she would still miss them. She yawned, her jaws stretching wide, and closed her eyes slowly, drifting into the bliss of her dreams.

The next morning, she awoke to find Tom was already awake. He was drifting around the room, straightening things, wiping away dirt and dust with his wand, and humming softly to himself. She watched as he gradually worked his way closer to her, his eyes narrowed in concentration. When he was at the foot of her bed, she feigned sleep as he glanced at her. Then, when his back was turned, she flung herself at him, causing him to stumble in surprise at her attack. He suddenly reached around and hoisted her onto his back and galloped around, his laughter echoing off the walls. She clung to his neck, screeching with joy as he dropped her on his bed and whipped around to loom over her, his eyes blazing with mischief. She curled into a ball and covered her face with her hands while he laughed.

"You think I couldn't hear you? Ha!" Tom moved her hand from her face, his eyes gazing into hers. "I knew what you were doing," he said in a low voice."

Hermione stood and sniffed with disdain. "Yeah right," she said as she started towards the bookshelf, wanting to finish her book, _Who Created the Dark Arts and Why_. It was very interesting, and had easily caught her interest. As she was sitting on the couch, Midnight leaped up next to her and curled up by her leg, purring. Crookshanks showed up a moment later, claiming her lap. She was surprised they were getting along so well; Crookshanks usually hated other cats. At that moment, she realized Tom had disappeared again. With a snicker, she continued reading.

About an hour later, he returned with a tray full of fruits, pastries, eggs and other delicious breakfast foods. Conjuring a table for two, he set the tray on it and quickly set the places neatly, pulling two chairs over. Summoning her, he sat in one of the chairs while she took the other. As they started eating, a knock sounded on the door. Tom froze and stood stiffly. "Just a sec," he muttered awkwardly. Going to the door, he cracked it open and poked his head out. Hermione could tell immediately it was the same girl from yesterday. She couldn't hear what was going on, but it didn't sound friendly. Tom snapped a couple of times, while the girl raised her voice so she heard a couple of snatches.

"…you said that three days ago! You promised…"

"…Liz, please listen…"

"…I trusted you!"

Hermione felt uncomfortable as the conversation grew in volume, their words becoming more foul and rude. Finally, she heard Tom slam the door and the girls' voice cut off. He reentered the room with an expression of rage, but when he saw Hermione staring at him with horror, he forced a smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't think she would come today. She said she came yesterday, too; did you hear her knock?"

Hermione nodded as he sat down again. "Yes, she said something like she came as you'd asked. What did she mean by that?" She had a guess, but was afraid to point it out, in case it was true.

"I just told her I'd help her study for exams. She's just a friend, to me, but I'm not sure about her…" Tom trailed off with a sigh. "I'm sorry; I really shouldn't be bothering you with this right now."

"You're fine, it's not bothering me." Hermione smiled warmly at him and started as Midnight and Crookshanks leaped onto her lap. She laughed and stroked their fur as they sniffed her plate on the table. "I wish I could stay," she suddenly whispered. "Crookshanks gets along well with Midnight, and I'll miss you."

"And I you," Tom replied with a gleam in his eye. "When do you think they will find how to reverse the Time Turner? Hopefully it's not too soon."

"Yeah…" Hermione trailed off, lost in thought. When would Professor Dumbledore find the counter to time travel? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. When he did, would she be able to leave, or would she decide to stay with Tom? And there was Crookshanks, who finally found a cat friend to keep him company; she didn't want to tear that away from her lonely cat. How would he react? She had so many questions and not enough answers. It was infuriating! She suddenly realized her hands were clenched and she quickly released them, hoping Tom didn't notice her distress.

She then made up her mind. When, _if,_ Dumbledore found the counter, she would say she didn't want to leave, not yet. How could she, when she had everything she could want here? She also knew Tom would miss her, he had just told her himself. Then she remembered her own friend in her year. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the other Gryffindor students. She missed everyone. For Merlin's sake, she even missed Malfoy and Snape, but only just. She wouldn't go to classes if she stayed here. Unless, of course, Dumbledore decided she could, but that would mean letting the entire school know she was here, which would lead to numerous questions that she wouldn't want to answer. She didn't want that, not yet. She hadn't even met any other students! With a resigned sigh, she realized it would be best for her to go back when the time came.

At that moment, Midnight leaped off her lap and took off across the room with Crookshanks in pursuit. The black cat leaped up on top of the bookshelf and Crookshanks stared up at her mewing, agitated. As she watched the felines playing, she again had her doubts. Then, and idea hit her, but it was so absurd she almost pushed it away. What if she left Crookshanks here? He would be happy, and Tom would always remember her.

"Are you alright?" Tom suddenly asked, jolting her from her thoughts. "You seem a little… far off."

She glanced up at him, taken aback by the question. Then she shook her head slowly, avoiding his eyes. "No… No, I'm fine," she whispered, but her voice told a different story. She was most certainly not alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review! And, should I continue from here?**


	3. Research and Discover

**A/N Sorry this took so long in coming! I was extremely busy with schoolwork, and didn't get around to writing for eternity, it seemed. Please forgive me in my lateness, and enjoy this chapter! I know, it is very lacking in dialogue, but that's just what happened. Hope it worked out alright. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>After lying to Tom, Hermione felt awful. He didn't deserve this, not from her, not now. Now, as they sat on the sofa reading together, she felt like she wanted to confide all her misgivings to him, tell him how much she had grown to love his company, even after only a few days. No other boy could do that to her. <em>Not even Ron<em>, she grudgingly admitted to herself. No, she considered Ron a close friend, like a brother, but nothing more. He just didn't bring out that… _spark_… in her likeTom did when he held her. She snickered to herself. What wouldRon andHarry think if they knew she was in love with a Slytherin? They'd probably go nuts, and the thought of that made her snort softly.

While she had been thinking, she didn't notice Crookshanks and Midnight leap up beside her. As she reached down to stroke Midnight, she noticed an unusual pattern in her black fur, kind of like scales, but before she could look closer, Crookshanks pushed his head under her hand and 't around, so Hermione resolved to ask him about Midnights' interesting fur when he returned.

To be honest with herself, Hermione wasn't sure he would be back today. She had been in this year for almost a week, but the past few days he had been leaving and staying out longer than the previous night. She was, in all truths, starting to get a bit jaded. Books were losing their previous charm, and although she had the cats for company, she still felt lonely without human company. She had made up her mind. IfTomwas going to continue leaving her alone for this long, she would leave as soon as the opportunity arose. It was too much for her; the isolation, the lack of human companionship, and most of all, her friends. She was starting to miss them terribly and couldn't wait to go back and see them.

As she stood there staring outside, the door behind her opened and she turned around asTomstormed in, looking irritated about something. But he didn't offer to explain, and before she could ask, he started towards an entrance near his bed and disappeared inside, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sighed and continued alternating her focus from the playing cats to her book.

Later that day, the two Slytherins were sitting on the couch in front of the fading fire reading. At that thought, Hermione snorted to herself. It was absurd; she had been here so long she actually considered herself a Slytherin. She resolved to keep that out of her explanation if she ever toldHarryandRonabout this time traveling trip of hers. They wouldn't be too happy about it.

"HeyTom?" Hermione suddenly asked. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know.

He turned towards her. "Yes?" His face was tinted with curiosity.

"Um, could I ask, if it wont offend you, why you leave all the time for so long?" She flushed and forced a small smile.

"I just go to my, uh, private lessons withProfessorDumbledore,"Tomreplied slowly and uneasily. "I asked for them at the beginning of the year. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, just that I'm always bored and I'm starting to feel like you're ignoring me. I hope I'm not prying, I just wanted to know."

"Well, ok then." He turned his gaze down and she continued reading.

They sat that way, in awkward silence, for a while longer while they continued reading. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed;Tomwas hiding something. The way he had stuttered while answering had told her as much. But the question was, what was he hiding? Did it have something to do with private lessons, as he had claimed, or was it something more?

"Why am I in this book?"Tom's abrupt and outlandish inquest jolted her out her thoughts. She glanced over as he pointed to a paragraph on the page. She noticed it was one of the books that were in her schoolbag when she had appeared here. She took the book curiously and read:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, a former student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was given the Special Services Award for successfully capturing the Heir of Slytherin. The culprit, Rubeus Hagrid, was banned from the school and forbidden to use magic. Since then, no attacks have been reported._

Hermione was about to ask what he was talking about when he flipped a few pages ahead.

_Tom__ Riddle's abuse of his wizarding powers alarmed Albus Dumbledore. Riddle also mentioned that he was a Parselmouth, which surprised Dumbledore. The Headmaster resolved to keep a close eye on him. "Something I should have done in any case, seeing as he was alone and friendless." Albus also warned Tom that at Hogwarts he would be introduced to the laws that controlled the usage of magic in the wizarding world, and law-breakers were punished with severity not by Hogwarts but the Ministry of Magic. Riddle's demeanor changed after Dumbledore reprimanded him; he became more guarded and controlled his sadism. Dumbledore provided Riddle with enough information to find Diagon Alley and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Riddle bought some second-hand robes and spell books for himself, along with his wand—thirteen and a half inches, yew, with a phoenix feather core—at Ollivander's. Garrick Ollivander later said that the wand was very powerful; Voldemort was very pleased with it until the wand failed him during his confrontation with Harry Potter in the Little Hangleton graveyard, many years later.__ Riddle also mentioned that he was a Parselmouth, which surprised Dumbledore. _

Tomglanced at Hermione quickly before turning to another chapter and pointing to another paragraph. Hermione looked up at him for just a second, before bringing her eyes back down to the paper.

_No other wizard in history achieved what Tom Marvolo Riddle achieved though the darkest of means that made him nearly impossible to defeat. While some say the Horcruxes were created accidentally, others believe they were made for incomprehensible reasons that only Riddle knew. He was in his seventh year at Hogwarts when he created his first Horcrux (see page 192) using a blank diary. It was made after he murdered a young witch that he claimed "had deserved revenge for many years", after this murder he then proceeded to store a shard of his soul into the diary. The whereabouts of this Horcrux, like all the others, are unknown, although rumors have been heard. There has been proof that Riddle has created seven Horcruxes in all. The famous Harry James Potter, also known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' informed the world that the last Horcruxes had been Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and Harry Potter himself. _

Shock was rapidly registering on Hermione's pale face and she struggled to conceal to yet another page, his face growing heated.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard and considered to be the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He was the son of wealthy Muggle, Tom Riddle Sr., and witch, Merope Gaunt, who died shortly after childbirth. Their son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was born and raised in a Muggle orphanage, but eventually attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house. Tom Riddle was thought to be one of the most talented pupils to attend Hogwarts. To the school at large he appeared to be an exceedingly handsome and polite child. In reality, however, Riddle was cruel, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, sociopathic and megalomaniacal. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Riddle left Hogwarts and went on to a brief employment at Borgin and Burks, before disappearing from public view completely. _

_Having embraced the Dark Arts he encountered in his travels, the former Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards, as well as many dark creatures. This army, known as the Death Eaters, began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. After hearing half of a prophecy referring to a single being with the power to destroy him, Voldemort set off to kill Harry Potter, to whom he believed the prophecy referred. After murdering Harry's parents, Lily and James, Voldemort turned his wand upon the boy, but due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice, Voldemort's curse rebounded upon him and his body was destroyed. Stripped of his physical form, Voldemort fled to a far-flung forest in Albania, to await the day when he could regain a body and return to power. After thirteen years of waiting that day would finally arrive, and with the use of Potter's own blood, the Dark Lord rose again. Although he initially lay low, Voldemort was soon forced into the open, and began his bloody conquest of the wizarding world anew. After two years of constant warfare, Voldemort finally gained control of the Ministry of Magic, and ruled relatively unopposed, save for a few pockets of resistance. Despite his hold over the country, Voldemort was still unsatisfied, as he had yet to remove the danger the prophecy presented to him. After learning of Potter's location, Voldemort set out to destroy the boy at once and for all launching his entire amassed force against Hogwarts. Upon arriving at the school, Voldemort was met by a full scale rebellion of Hogwarts staff and students, along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the residents of Hogsmeade. As the battle progressed the Death Eaters were driven into the Great Hall, where Voldemort engaged Harry Potter in a duel, and, because all of his Horcruxes were destroyed, Tom Marvolo Riddle was finally killed once and for all. _

Hermione finished reading but avoided eye contact withTom. Now she knew why the nameTomRiddlewas familiar; he was Voldemort! All this time, she had been falling in love withLordVoldemort. It didn't make any sense. This didn't seem like the evil Dark Magic user in her day. This boy was kind, and didn't seem as though he would harm a fly. A thought hit her, but it was almost too outrageous to consider. What if she had changed him? What if her being here had brought out his good side?

She quickly stood, the book clenched in her hand. "Well, that's what everyone else thinks," she said as she walked across the room to return the book to her bag. "I don't trust it for a second. I don't see how—" She froze as she stood up to faceTom. She was shocked at the unusual expression twisting his face. It was a mix of contempt and hatred. But that wasn't what made her blood run cold and breath catch in her throat.

It was the fact he was aiming his wand straight at her face.

* * *

><p><strong>*smirks smugly* How is that for a cliff hanger? Please review and let me know if there are any mistakes or problems. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Why?

**A/N Please for give me for being so late with this chapter! I'm sorry! I've been so busy with my other ones, and haven't gotten to this one. It's been a month, I would completely understand if you hated me! lol Anywho, hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the rest because it's the last. I'd love a couple reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Enter."<p>

Harry pushed the heavy wooden door to the headmasters' office open and led Ron and Ginny inside. As Professor Dumbledore lifted his head, he gazed at them in surprise. "What brings you here at this hour?" he inquired curiously with a hint of surprise.

Harry spoke first. "Sir, have you seen Hermione? She disappeared this morning, and she's not anywhere in the castle." His voice was thickly layered with anxiety for his missing friend.

Dumbledore started. "Disappeared? What do you mean?"

"We were just leaving Potions," Ron explained. "She said she needed to go somewhere, though she wouldn't tell us where. She went out to the courtyard, but we couldn't see her because she went behind the fountain. We haven't seen her since." Ron's expression was hysterical; Dumbledore suppressed a smile at how obvious it was the young Weasley was falling for Hermione.

"Do you know where she might be?" Ginny asked. "Anything?"

Dumbledore turned his attention to the redhead. "I don't know where she might be," he regretfully told them. "Harry, have you used your map to check everywhere?"

Harry nodded. "She was in the courtyard last I checked. Then, she just… disappeared. Off the map. She couldn't have Apparated could she?"

"No, not on Hogwarts' grounds," Dumbledore confirmed. He knew exactly what had happened; he had been there all those years ago. But, not wanting to voice his thoughts, especially with these concerned students here, he remained silent.

"Professor?" Ginny was watching him confusedly. "Harry just asked you something."

"Forgive me," he forced a small smile. "What was your question?"

"What if she left with… _him?_ What if she decided it was too much, staying here? You might recall _he _disappeared yesterday; he might have come back for her." Harry was growing frantic. If she did leave, they would probably never see her again. Harry couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his best friend again; and judging by the horrified look on Ron's face, neither could he. Where could she be?

"I don't know Harry," Dumbledore admitted. "If indeed he has returned for her, we have no way of knowing for sure. However, there is another possibility." When Harry's expression grew more hopeful, the headmaster continued. "She still has the time turner, correct?" Nods. "Then perhaps she wasn't taken, as you thought."

"Are you saying…?" Harry trailed as it sank in. "But… how could that have happened?"

Dumbledore just shook his head slowly with a small smile.

"Will she be able to come back?"

"Is there any way of knowing how far she is?"

"Will I ever see her again?"

Dumbledore listened patiently as the three friends asked him questions, and he patiently answered each one. They were to busy talking concernedly to notice the faint flash of light outside in the courtyard…

~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione stared into the now unfamiliarly lethal eyes of whom she'd thought to be a kind, courteous seventh year by the name of Tom Riddle. Her heart pounded in her chest as it dawned on her. He had played her. He had faked it all. All of the kindness, all of the sweet gestures, they were all ruse. She could feel a lump growing in her throat as hot tears threatened to stream from her eyes. She held her head high, though. She needed to show her Gryffindor courage now more than ever. "Tom, please..." she managed, trying to calm herself. She coughed away the lump, waiting for words to escape his mouth, but he said nothing.

Her face had drained of all color and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She was so overwhelmingly consumed by her silent panic that she hadn't seen the young man's pale hand lower his wand a fraction. Only when she blinked did she realize that his mouth was moving.

"Why?" he whispered, almost inaudible. "How could you believe this nonsense?"

"Tom, I—I don't believe it, that's the thing," she whispered, just as quiet as he. "I never did."

Tom stared at her sadly. "But now you know. And I promised myself that if anyone found out, I would have to—to kill them." He looked regretful at this, but he gripped his wand harder. "Why did you have to be here?" he raged. "Why did you have to show up when you did? Why? I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Hermione cowered back as he advanced on her, the tip of his wand digging into her neck as he glared into her eyes. "How could you do this to me? I don't _want_ to hurt you, Hermione!"

"Then why_, _Tom! _Why_?" Hermione broke down at that moment and Tom stared at her, confused. Did she really love him that much, to cry in the face of his anger? For a moment, he considered letting her go, with a warning that if she ever told anyone, she would feel his wrath. But then he shook himself. That would show weakness and he couldn't afford to let anyone see his weak point. It was too risky.

But what about her? He couldn't just kill her and act like nothing happened. Someone would find out eventually. But this also wasn't her year; if she didn't return, then what? Would someone come after her and seek him in revenge?

"Tom…?" Hermione's faint whisper drew his attention back to her. "Why are you doing this? You could be better; you could prove them all wrong. You could be _good_."

"Why should I?" he snapped. "Why should I listen to you, when the people in your year look at me like I'm evil? Is that what I am? Evil?"

"No! You're not evil!" Hermione was begging him to understand, to see the truth in what she said. "Please, I know what you can do. Will you listen?"

Tom averted his eyes, then nodded as he slowly lowered his wand. "Speak, and make it fast."

So Hermione spoke. As she did, tom started thinking; it was a fair plan, to say the least. If he did agree to it, would that really change the fate of the entire world? Save millions of lives? The more he heard, the more he considered it, and when she paused for breath, he threw his hands up and said, "Fine! I'm in."

"Really?" She wasn't even through with her explanation, and he was already agreeing to it? That, she hadn't expected. "Well, then… I guess we just wait for him then…"

"Are you sure it will work though?" Tom asked, most of the menace from earlier gone from his voice. "If they don't accept me…"

"They will Tom," Hermione quickly assured him.

Tom nodded, still dubious, but didn't say anything else. Instead, he tore his gaze away from her face and stalked away from her to stand in front of the wide window.

About an hour or so later, Hermione was still slumped against the wall and Tom was still staring outside, but nothing had been said, not a sound made. After about twenty more minutes, movement caused Hermione to jump as Crookshanks darted through the door to Tom's room, as Hermione had supposed it to be, his long fur rippling. Midnight followed a moment later, her jet black tail streaming out behind her as she chased the orange tom around the room. Hermione couldn't resist a small chuckle at how well the two cats got along. Her mind started wandering, and she didn't notice Tom turn his gaze to watch the cats dash around.

All at once, the cats froze and Hermione shook herself as a rap sounded on the door. Tom glared at the wall before stalking over to fling the door open unceremoniously, and froze. There in the entrance was Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Tom, Hermione," he greeted. "It's time."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione, Tom, Dumbledore, and another Professor unfamiliar to Hermione were down in the courtyard, each with their wands drawn and ready.

"Now, you remember your instructions, correct?" the unfamiliar wizard asked Hermione and Tom. When they nodded nervously, the wizard blinked and waved his hand at them. "Get in position."

This was the part that Hermione had been dreading. She and Tom turned until they were facing each other, then with their free hands they locked fingers and stepped towards each other until their bodies brushed. She shivered at the contact; a few hours ago, this would have been fine, but now, knowing this was Voldemort…

"Wands at ready!" Dumbledore commanded. They complied, and started chanting the incantation. It was a long stream of unfamiliar words, but Hermione managed without stumbling over her words. After barely ten seconds, a thin wisp of sapphire magic filtered from the tips of their wands and circled around them, pulsing faintly. Hermione found herself enchanted by the gently swirling colours and she almost broke her concentration until a strand brushed her arm, sending jolts of electricity through her.

"Concentrate!" the unfamiliar wizard called. "Do not lose concentration."

Hermione felt the magic start brushing against her everywhere, pressing her closer to Tom than she was comfortable and making her light headed, but she continued chanting. After a moment, her vision faded, her head filled with images, and she felt herself being thrown through time…

~/~/~/~/~/~

"What if she doesn't come back?" Ron fretted as he and Harry walked through the courtyard towards the Gryffindor tower. The stars shined brightly overhead, a contrasting background for the mood.

"Don't think about that, Ron!" the dark haired boy berated the redhead sharply. "Think seriously; she will return."

"I am thinking seriously, Harry," Ron protested. "We might never see her again. If the foul minded git really did take her—"

"Then he'll pay. Until then, don't jump to conclusions. Remember what Dumbledore said?" Harry cast his friend a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah; I know," Ron snorted, blushing. He certainly remembered what Dumbledore had said, though he wouldn't repeat it to anyone. To put it simply, the Headmaster knew of his relation with Hermione. "Well, you better not go telling anyone that I—"

He broke off then, for at that moment a swirl of colour and flash of light happened behind the stone fountain to his left then winked out as suddenly as it came. Then, rustling in the bushes announced the arrival of someone, and who should walk out except for—

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "What are you doing here? We thought you'd left with—"

"I know," she cut in abruptly. "And I'm sorry, but I really don't have time to talk right now. I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Come on then," Ron spoke slowly, with a shiver in his voice. It was as if he'd never seen her before. He started back towards the castle.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was back. After a long week and a half, she was back with her friends and in familiar territory. And now, as they stood in front of Dumbledore's office door, she wondered exactly how long she'd been gone by their terms.

"Enter."

They entered. Dumbledore smiled when he saw Hermione and said warmly, "Is he here?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Is who here?" Harry and Ron asked in unison, confusion plastered on their faces.

Hermione flicked her wand around at them, and they ducked as a stream of silver light flashed towards them, sailed over their heads, and hit some invisible source before winking out of sight. They all stared as suddenly, a figure appeared and blinked at them.

Hermione grinned at the boy. "Harry, Ron, this is Tom Riddle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN The end! The rest is up to you! What happened? Why was he there? Please review!**


End file.
